


Title Card for The Naked Legion

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Title Card, WIP Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: Exactly as it says. :D I made a title card for The Naked Legion byJaune_Chat. And if you like the idea of symbionts in space, it's the fic for you. :D





	Title Card for The Naked Legion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Naked Legion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228215) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 


End file.
